


I have loved you all along

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Rose e Ten, un museo e farneticazioni sull'universo.Una modern au dove non c'è il Dottore ma solo un professore con il ridicolo amore per la bellezza della vita, l'arte e la scienza e una Rose che non smetterebbe mai di sentirlo parlare, chiunque egli sia.





	I have loved you all along

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt "Ce l'hai fatta", museo e modern!au indetto da me stessa. Questa quinta giornata si conclude come le altre, sul filo del rasoio. Ormai non lo dico nemmeno più perché è chiaro che in un modo o nell'altro non riesco a realizzarle prima ma l'importante è farlo e portare il Writober sempre più avanti. Sono contenta di questa fic, di dove sono arrivata e di aver scritto di loro che mi hanno sempre dato problemi. Grazie a questo Writober per tenermi ispirata e grazie a Ten e Rose che saranno sempre una delle coppie che amo in assoluto. Spero vi piaccia e che ve la possiate godere :3

"Avrei detto tutto tranne che lei fosse impressionista."

Rose si gira e osserva il tipo in giacca e cravatta che se ne sta in piedi ad osservarla.

È appoggiato al muro e lei si guarda intorno per capire se ce l'abbia più o meno con lei.

"Mi piace quello che mi piace, non sono una fanatica. È.. bello. Mi dà speranza."

Lo sconosciuto si stacca dal muro prima che qualche addetto venga a sgridarlo per aver trattato i muri del museo come se fossero casa sua e si siede accanto a lei.

In realtà, ad un certo punto Rose spera quasi che succeda. Sarebbe divertente vedere la reazione di quell'uomo a quel punto.

"È Le Havre. Monet volle ritrarne il porto in sei tele: con l'alba, di giorno, col crepuscolo, di notte, dal livello dell'acqua e altre dalla stanza di un albergo. Si dice che è proprio grazie a quest'opera che nasce l'Impressionismo, perché le sue caratteristiche sono riunite tutte in un semplice quadro, attraverso la sua tecnica. Per questo nonostante non sembrassi un'impressionista ho pensato che lo fossi."

Rose sbatte le ciglia a sentire tutto quel discorso di getto, come se l'altro non potesse fermarsi. In realtà, pensa ancora sia uno strambo che voglia distrarla abbastanza per rubarle la borsa. Chi ti rivolge la parola senza conoscerti solo per parlare? Non ne conosce nessuno che non sia semplicemente fuori come un melone.

Si arrotola una ciocca bionda tra le dita prima di girarsi a rispondergli.

"Sei un professore, lo sembri proprio."

L'altro sorride.

"Di fisica e biologia."

Rose si alza di scatto, gli occhi spalancati.

L'altro si copre il volto con la mano.

"Non ci crede mai nessuno e tutti reagiscono più o meno così."

"Be' capisco perché lo facciano. Sembri un professore di arte e sai, di solito qualcuno che insegna la scienza è.."

"Cinico?"

"Sì, per dirla in maniera gentile. È anche materiale, non penso che qualcuno potrebbe parlare dell'arte in quel modo."

"Be'.. solo perché non hai sentito il modo in cui io parlo dell'universo, di sicuro ti farebbe innamorare."

Rose storce la bocca e arriccia il naso.

"È una minaccia?"

Lo sconosciuto si porta una mano al petto fingendo dolore.

"Ouch, questa ha fatto male. Sei senza cuore..."

"Rose Tyler. E direi che non sono io ad essere senza cuore ma è la tua tecnica a fare acqua da tutte le parti."

"John Smith. E davvero, dicevo sul serio. L'universo è affascinante e dovessi sentire le storie sui mondi paralleli. Potrebbe essere esistita persino una macchina del tempo con la quale potevamo vedere la nascita del sole, sarebbe _strabiliante_"

Rose non si perde il luccichio degli occhi di John, e come se stesse assistendo ad una delle sue lezioni si ritrova ad essere attratta dal suo modo di fare, le mani che gesticolano e l'interesse vivo che non si spegne mai.

"Sei strambo, John."

"Sei interessata però, Rosie. E non puoi nasconderlo."

Rose sorride mentre prende la borsa e si incammina verso l'uscita della sala, salutandolo distrattamente con la mano.

"Forse."

___

Ha lavorato per qualche tempo al museo di cui è diventata poi visitatrice frequente. 

Le fanno sempre un super sconto per le mostre che più le interessano, è un luogo segreto che custodisce dentro quelle mura i momenti più belli e quelli più terribili. È lì che Rose è andata dopo la morte di suo padre, solo i quadri e i suoi colleghi che fingevano di non guardare sanno quante lacrime ci ha speso tra quei sedili sperando che i quadri la aiutassero a capire e poi superare.

Quel museo ha fatto anche da sfondo ai suoi appuntamenti più terribili. È soprannominato _"Il Tardis"_ , non ne ha mai capito il motivo ma per lei ha un fascino particolare, è come se le facesse rivivere epoche che non ha vissuto e allo stesso tempo la portasse avanti veloce, a conoscere il suo futuro.

Guarda l'orologio e batte il piede sul parquet, davanti l'entrata della mostra.

"ROSIE!"

Si gira, un'occhiata assassina verso il proprietario di quella voce che opportunamente si permette di fare una faccia bastonata.

"Ce l'hai fatta! Sono venti minuti che aspetto e non sono ancora entrata. Cominciamo male, _professore_."

"Un ricevimento con un mio studente mi ha preso più tempo di quello che avevo previsto, ho corso per arrivare in tempo. Mi farò perdonare."

Rose lo tira per il braccio senza dargli la speranza che basterà quello per farla tornare di buon umore.

"Andiamo, Monet aspetterà pure ma io no."

___

Escono da qualche mese, in realtà Rose non ha ben capito come sia successo, come quella volta in cui ha parlato di universi alternativi, arte e macchine del tempo se ne sia susseguita una dietro l'altra, come da sconosciuto sia diventato John.

Non sa come si sia ritrovata in quel vortice di eventi a lanciare l'orologio dalla finestra ascoltando solo la voce terapeutica di John.

Dà la colpa a quel posto, quello che per lei ha una magia tutta speciale. Rose ci farebbe pure l'amore in quel posto e arrossisce leggermente al pensiero che le sia apparso un certo professore senza che lei potesse metterci un freno.

Escono ma non hanno mai precisato cosa stanno facendo. Si rincorrono, Rose non riesce a smettere di allungare la mano e John non può trattenersi del parlare a qualcuno, di fargli quell'effetto, di avere quella trascinante aura di chi sta confessando a qualcuno i segreti del proprio universo per lasciargli una qualche eredità.

Tra una mostra e una birra - constatare che l'altro è tipo da birra è stato strano, pensava fosse tutto vino e caviale - è pure andata a casa sua e Rose ha constatato che quei accumulatori seriali di cui parlano alla tv si avvicinano pericolosamente a John. Non sa neanche come in tutto quel posto possa riuscire a trovare le sue cravatte che trova semplicemente orribili.

"Be', l'universo è tutto e si sta dilatando. Questo significa che un bel giorno scoppierà e allora quel giorno sarà la fine di tutto."

Rose è persa negli stessi pensieri da qualche tempo e anche se la sua attenzione non è completamente focalizzata non riesce ad evitarselo.

"Allora lo vedi che un po' cinico lo sei."

"No, Rosie. Vedi.. noi sappiamo che c'è stata un'origine ma se chiedi cosa c'era prima del Big Bang avrai come risposta che non c'era niente perché il tempo non esisteva. L'universo si espanderà ancora di più fino a diventare più profondo e buio di quanto appaia adesso ma la fine non è che un altro splendido inizio. Pensa a noi, all'essere umano per eccellenza, a quante cose orribili ha fatto e a quanto ci siano tra queste tanti puntini luminosi. Quindi se c'è una fine, ci sarà sempre un inizio."

Rose si chiede più volte quando ha iniziato ad avere lei stessa gli occhi luminosi e scintillanti nel guardare John parlare di qualcosa che ama così tanto e quando ha desiderato di occupare un piccolo spazio e avere la possibilità di fargli quell'effetto.

Allunga le mani fino a stringergli i polsi, le pulsazioni sono regolari e calme. Rose non ha mai aspettato che l'universo cambiasse sotto le sue dita ma piuttosto ha sempre cercato di diventare parte di quel cambiamento.

John le accarezza le braccia, attento.

"Visto che l'hai menzionato, cosa siamo?"

"Siamo particelle che non la smettono di ricr--"

"No, _professorino_. Non intendo noi in quel modo complesso, il Big bang, la materia e quelle cose stralunate di cui parli tutto il tempo."

"Non sono stralunate, sei l'unica a pensarla così."

"Infatti vedo che hai molti amici intorno a te che possono dissentire."

Rose è contenta quando lo vede aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce rosso.

_ Bene. _

"Stavo dicendo prima che tu mi interrompessi... cosa siamo, John?"

"Stai parlando di io e te, noi due?"

"Noi due. Stiamo uscendo da mesi e mi piacerebbe sapere cosa devo pensare quando mi vieni in mente. Non sono quel tipo di donna che vuole metterti il collare al collo, mi piaci stralunato così come sei ma è questo il punto, _mi piaci_."

"Te l'avevo detto il primo giorno, _Rosie._ L'avevo detto che il mio parlare dell'universo ti avrebbe fatta innamorare."

"Non è stato l'universo, Dottore."

"Mi permetto di--"

"Stai zitto."

Ovviamente doveva fare tutto lei altrimenti l'universo non si sarebbe mosso di un millimetro. Era fortunata che John indossasse una cravatta orribile così da potergliela tirare mentre si portava addosso le sue labbra.

Sono morbide, screpolate perché è da John non curarsi di sè, lasciare che tutto il resto venga ignorato tranne le cose importanti.

Le mani di lui si infilano fino ad arrivare al viso di Rose, caldo perché di base è una persona talmente calorosa da avere una temperatura corporea alta, tirandola verso la sua bocca, gli occhi chiusi che sembrano riposare. Non aveva mai assaporato così tanto silenzio da quando stavano insieme e anche se di base Rose si buttava nelle cose senza ragionare, non pensava che questa volta ne sarebbe uscita vittoriosa.

La lingua fa capolino senza che nessuno dei due lasci la presa e il tavolo inizia ad essere un ostacolo.

Le sue labbra rimangono aperte anche quando il bacio è finito, la risata di John la riporta alla realtà.

"S--se solo dici una sola parola giuro che ti lascio."

"Oh.. sarò muto come un pesce ma solo perché la mia Rosie è buona da baciare e l'avevo detto."

"_John..._"

"L'avevo detto che ti saresti innamorata di me."

"Stare in silenzio per più di un minuto non è proprio nel tuo stile."

"Lo sapevo perché non te l'ho detto, Rosie? _Io lo ero già di te._"

Rose ha quasi rischiato di affogare nella birra a causa di quel commento, è proprio da John Smith avere l'ultima parola in tutto, anche in quello.


End file.
